onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Richie
| jname = リッチー | rname = Ritchī | ename = Richie | first = Chapter 9; Episode 6 | affiliation = Buggy Pirates | occupation = Mohji's pet | jva = Tetsu Inada | 4kids eva = Unknown | Funi eva = Mike McFarland | birth = July 23rd }} Richie is Mohji's pet lion and a member of the Buggy and Alvida Alliance. Appearance Richie is a large lion who shows a fierce expression during fights and confrontations. However, he is not foreign to also show a goofy face when he is not doing anything. He has golden brown fur and a pink mane in the manga. In the anime, his fur is green and his mane is purple. Personality Despite his size and fierce look, he mostly acts like a kitten and has his goofy moments when he is doing nothing. He also is not very bright and occasionally thinks about nothing but food.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 525 and Episode 422, Richie only thinks about food while the rest of Buggy's pirate crew are worried about their captain. History Invading Orange Town He is first seen during the Buggy Arc early on in the series, where he and Mohji beat up Chouchou the dog. They are then defeated by Luffy and knocked unconscious. When they finally come round they once again get caught up with Luffy resulting in Richie being used as a shield by Cabaji. New Captain The most notable role he has played was during Buggy's mini-series. During the fight between Cabaji and Mohji over who should be captain, Richie fell asleep and dreamed about being captain himself and fighting a dragon. He beat up Cabaji and Mohji while sleep walking and was declared captain. However, he and the rest of the Buggy pirates got captured by the Kumate Tribe but, luckily, Buggy and Alvida managed to save them by defeating the cannibalistic crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 9 Chapters 74-75 and Episode 47, Richie is seen celebrating the return of Captain Buggy. Meeting Ace During the Jaya Arc, Richie was later seen in the background (picking his nose) when Ace hopped on board Buggy's ship. While it is not shown, Ace apparently gets Richie to jump through a hoop of fire.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 233 and Episode 145, Ace asks Richie to jump through a ring of fire. Buggy's Imprisonment Richie's appeared again when the Buggy and Alvida Alliance attempted to save Buggy from Impel Down, even having bought an Eternal Pose worth quite much. While Buggy's crew is shown at first desperate to save their captain, after Alvida's explanation of the dangers surrounding their decision they give up and decide to follow Alvida. Among all of this Richie is comically shown to only think of food and nothing else. Reunion with Buggy After Buggy is reunited with his crew, Richie is seen in the background thinking about onigiri, candy, and cake. Major Battles *Richie & Mohji vs. Chouchou *Richie & Mohji vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Richie Pirates vs. Kumate Tribe Early One Piece Early sketches of Buggy's crew featured a version of Richie which was no bigger then a normal lion.One Piece Manga - Vol. 2, Oda's notes on Buggy's crew in their early stages. Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, Richie's fur is golden brown, while his mane is red. In the anime, he is given light green fur and a purple mane. References Site Navigation it:Richi Category:Male Category:Pets Category:Buggy Pirates Category:Orange Town Characters Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists